The Training Program in Biochemistry, Cell and Molecular Biology provides the predoctoral candidate with multidisciplinary training in the broad area of cell structure and function. The Training Faculty constitute the interdepartmental Graduate Program in Biochemistry, Cell and Developmental Biology (BCDB), one of eight interdisciplinary training programs in the Graduate Division of Biological and Biomedical Sciences (GDBBS) at Emory. The 54 Training Faculty hold their primary academic appointments in diverse departments including, Biochemistry, Biology, Cell Biology, Chemistry, Human Genetics, Medicine (Digestive Diseases, Nephrology, Pulmonary Medicine), Ophthalmology, Pathology, Pharmacology, Physiology, Surgery, and the Winship Cancer Institute. Their research programs are clustered into four main overlapping themes: biochemistry/structural biology, cancer biology, cell biology and developmental biology. Concomitant with this range of biological problems, the trainee is able to take advantage of diverse model systems and state- of-the-art technical resources. The 7 stipends support students in their second year of training, although some exceptional students are supported for a portion of their third year as well. Trainees are selected for support from the larger pool of students matriculating in the parent BCDB Program, which currently has 64 trainees. All trainees take a core curriculum that emphasizes the foundations of biochemistry, molecular biology, biophysics, cell biology, genetics and developmental biology. Additional courses in scientific writing, seminar presentation, and ethics are also required. Advanced electives are available in the full range of biomedical disciplines to give the student in-depth and individualized preparation for their research careers. The training environment is enriched by the BCMB-sponsored, trainee-organized annual Symposium, weekly journal clubs and seminars. The successful graduate will be well suited, after appropriate postdoctoral training, to pursue an independent research career. In this regard, most graduates have moved on to top tier postdoctoral positions, and some now hold tenure-track, or tenured, positions in top academic institutions.